


Monsters and I

by candycaneliquor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycaneliquor/pseuds/candycaneliquor
Summary: Minor language warning!I probably won't get far into this story, I started writing it as a way to vent. I don't know how long my brain can continue to whir, but I hope you like my first story enough!





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor language warning!
> 
> I probably won't get far into this story, I started writing it as a way to vent. I don't know how long my brain can continue to whir, but I hope you like my first story enough!

Hi. My name is Rhea, and I live in a world along with humans, animals, and monsters.

Well, there weren't always monsters around. For a long time, all of the monsters were sent to be imprisoned on Mount. Ebott after they went to war against our ancestors many years back. When I was the age of 14, they were freed by a child who went by the name Frisk. Needless to say, those first 2 years were very confusing.

They stopped teaching people about monster history in school not so long after the war. They wanted humanity to forget about monsters. I once picked up a book in the school library called "The History of Humans and Monsters," I thought it was a fictional tale. But when I asked to register it, the librarian broke in a cold sweat and said that book "wasn't supposed to be here." I was very confused, like I said, I thought it was fiction. But after the news article came out about Frisk and their time unground, i realized i was wrong, and found it a little funny how they missed that book in my library.

Of course, monsters weren't treated equally in the beginning. They were actually treated more like animals. To put it shortly, it wasn't pleasent. But after 2 years of protesting, monster kind was finally granted equal rights as humans. 

Now you see monsters everywhere, they can work human jobs and can go to school for education. Coincidentally, my high school was the first school that started taking in monster staff and students. But life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for them still. Attacks on monster families and industries were still present in the news, and there will always be racists out there who hate monster kind. Honestly, I never got how someone could be disgusted by them. I understand being worried the first year when they were freed, it was something new. But racist? Monsters open up a whole new era in the work force, and they're just so cool, I don't know how people can feel that way.

\-------

My first school year when monsters were able to work and learn along with people was in my sophomore year. I don't remember much about monster student's, but I do remember accidentally bumping into one in the halls who didn't have arms and was balancing their books on their head. That was super embarrassing, we were both a little late to class when I helped pick their books and binders, placing them back on their head.

I only had 2 monster teachers out of 7, which wasn't very surprising. Even though there were monsters, there weren't many considering how wary they still were about humans. The monster teacher who caught my eye the first year was my Science teacher...

My science teacher is not the best teacher I have to admit. Most of the time he's too sleep-deprived, or just plain lazy to teach us, so he puts on educational videos instead. But other times, when he's really into a topic, he would light up the whole classroom and basically nerd out. I think at least half of my class can agree on how cute it is, especially considering his height.

Sans, the name of my Science teacher, has the height of 4'5. On the first day I was caught by surprise, thinking that he was a student and the teacher was running late. It's uncommon for me to find people smaller than me, (I stand at 5'...) especially teachers smaller than me. When students were entering on the first day, he glanced at me, the smallest in his class, and chuckled. I just knew he found my height amusing. 

"How dare you laugh at MY height?! You should check the fucking 4-foot mirror, and maybe rethink doing that with your fatigue skeletal a̶s̶s̶... pelvis??"  
I didn't say that out loud, but I damn wanted to. We didn't get off on the right foot after that.

(On that same day I commented on how he seemed more like an old man than someone in their twenties with his height and fatigue figure. You could say we were even after that.)

Even though our first encounter wasn't pleasent, he slowly kinda grew on me, I guess. For a while, it's embarrassing, but i couldn't stop staring at him. It was because he was a skeleton monster. I've seen monster species range from ones with fur to scaley and reptilian-like monsters, but Sans was the first skeleton monster I ever saw. He noticed I was staring once, and my face ended up turning red. I'm glad he didn't get the wrong idea...  
I think because science is the only subject I can be passionate about and not fall asleep from boredom in, and because I always asked questions and expressed how I enjoyed it when he taught us, I became one of his favorite students.

Not too long after that and we started to get along better. We found that we actually have a lot in common, and frequently hang out on breaks to this day! I've never had a teacher/adult friend quite like Sans before, it's awesome. (Him being a monster was a bonus)

Now, I'm the age of 17 in my senior year, Sans still being my Science teacher. Speaking of which, tonight he invited me over for dinner and meet his brother. I can't wait to see what's in store!


	2. Skeletons

Sans, my Science teacher in high school, invited me over to his house tonight. He says that he talks a lot about me to his brother, and he would like me to meet him. I wonder if he's also a skeleton monster like Sans...

It's a beautiful Friday afternoon, a perfect time to meet my teacher's brother. I'm so excited, I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. At my high school we have rotation days, so sadly, today I didn't have Sans as a period. I now just arrived home. I still live with my mother, but I'll be moving out next year.

"Mom! I'm home." I called out as I entered. I knew what that smell was; she was making tacos, one of her best dishes.

"Heyy! Tacos will be done soon, you want one?" She asked me as I put down my book bag, walking into the kitchen. I shook my head. "No thanks, my Science teacher invited me for dinner tonight to meet his brother. Is it alright if I go? I kinda said I'd be there..."

"Yeah, that's fine. You talk about him all the time, he seems like a nice guy."  
"Mhm." I nodded. "I'm planning on not staying out too late, but I'll text you if things change." I thanked her, walking off to my room to get changed.

I took off my school uniform, and put on some casual clothes, trying to think of how Sans' brother would be.

Will he be as short as Sans? Shorter, taller? Is he also as lazy as Sans? Is his voice low like his brother's or higher? What does he do for a living? Does he even have a job? So many questions...

I later wished my mom a good night, and headed out the door. I already had Sans' number, but we don't text or call each other much. He texted me the the address not too long ago, so I set up Google maps and drove off.

\-----

His house wasn't too far away from the school. I pulled up on the side of their driveway, and i was already surprised. In the driveway was a red Ferrari, looking almost brand new! I looked at the text, thinking I had the wrong house, then looked back at the Ferrari in awe. "Yup, this is the house all right..." I said to myself. I never seen that red beauty in the school parking lot, there would be no way I couldn't. But there was no other car, and no garage. All that was there was the Ferrari and a... green bicycle with training wheels?? I'm already filled with questions from the get-go.

(Not to mention the Christmas lights during late August...But I guess I've noticed over the years that monster houses tend to look more... exotic, in some cases.)

I knocked on the door, half-hoping Sans didn't answer. No one did, so I tried ringing the doorbell. It made the sound of a small dog barking. Moments after, Sans and his goofy smile that almost seemed to be permanently stuck on his face, opened the door to greet me.

"hey kiddo, looks like you made it."  
"Hey Sans!"  
I decided not to bring up the car and training bicycle right away.

Another smell has hit my nose this afternoon. Pasta? I haven't had pasta in a while.

I walked inside. I looked around, their house was very colorful. Purple fuzzy carpet, green couch, orange kitchen, and red wooden walls. Upstairs looked to be where their bedrooms were. The kitchen! I turned my attention to where the smell was coming from.

A tall figure turned around to see who has come in. He looked very excited, and next thing I knew he was shaking my hand ecstatically. I was so surprised and startled that my brain sorta shut down. Sans said he talks about me a lot, but I guess he didn't mention the fact that I was a bit haphephobic, or maybe the tall figure forgot.

Tall figure? I didn't get a good look at them yet.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HELLO HUMAN! YOU'RE CANDY RIGHT? IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" He's still shaking my hand. I think it's about to fall off.

As my brain slowly reboots I look up at him. He wasn't short like Sans at all, he stood at a whooping 7-feet tall! Now I can get a good look at his face. He was a skeleton like Sans after all. His face was long, but kind. His voice was loud and booming, but it gave off this sense of kindness and compassion like his face, not a scary loud voice.

"Y-Yes! Nice to meet you too." I'm embarrassed that my first sentence to him came out in a studder.

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! OH, I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU FROM SANS! WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE!"  
"Thank you." I give him a warm smile as he finally let go of my arm. "Are you making Pasta? I thought I could smell it as I walked in."

"OH, BUT OF COURSE! I'M JUST GETTING IT STARTED, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP, TINY HUMAN?" I didn't mind this skeleton calling me tiny. Compared to him that was an absolute fact. I nod, and he leads me to the kitchen. I feel powerless to him, it's kinda freaky. I guess Papyrus got the best genes from their parents, leaving Sans behind.

Seems that they didn't get the sauce started. I can do that.

"Do you guys have any beef we can make with the sauce?" I asked looking around.

"actually, my bro's vegan." Sans said behind us, he startled me. I knew that he's quiet when we walks, but I never truly knew how sneaky he was, even if he didn't mean it.  
"YUP! NO MEAT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" I couldn't tell if he was always smiling, or if he had a permanent smile like Sans. Probably the alter, he is a skeleton.

"Oh, I see. My apologies."  
"NO WORRIES HUMAN, SANS ENJOYS MEAT UNLIKE ME, SO I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR ASSUMING."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping chapter 2 here, I'm tired.


End file.
